The Soundtrack of a Date
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: "Dude, Percy, my man, you need a date for the Holly Ball." "I know." "So who are you asking out?" "No one." "Fine I didn't want to do this but it's time for the 'get a girl the day before christmas' playlist." "Leo you have a playlist for that?" In which Leo gives Percy the playlist he needs to find the girl. Mortal AU, is sad.


"Everyone has a date. Jason just posted on Twitter he's going with Piper." Leo announced from his place upside down on the couch in his apartment. His roommate, Percy Jackson, was a few feet away checking his tumblr.

"And? They're practically married." Percy deadpanned as Leo let out a deep sigh.

"Look you need a date. It's the _Holly Ball _for crying out loud! Our parents host it every year and if you don't remember then I'll remind you. You lost a bet to your dad so now you need a date." Leo exclaimed and did a wild motion with his hands, accidentally throwing his iPhone 6 plus into the wall. Thank the gods he got a life proof case.

"Who are you going with?" Percy shot back but was shocked when Leo actually responded.

"Calypso."

"Seriously?! What happened to Mr. All-The-Singles-Love-Leo-So-I-Will-Never-Have A-Girlfriend?" Percy stuttered.

"My what a simple little brain Percy has. You know what you need? My playlist. Here lemme get the iPod." Leo said with- was that concern?- while Percy rolled his eyes and went back to reblogging. Huffing, Leo came sprinting back into the room and tossed a iPod to Percy, who caught it without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Now go! Listen to that playlist, in order, and by the end of the 12 song the first girl you bump into will be your date. I'm like your freaking Fairy Godmother or something," Leo grinned and striked a pose before continuing in a ear cringing falsetto. "Now honey be home before 6:00pm 'cause we gotta meet Jason at the bar." Leo finished.

"Wait that's tonight?" Percy exclaimed. They all owned at a bar called Olympus. Jason, Leo, and Percy all got 33% but Jason preferred to live with his long time girlfriend Piper rather than in Percy and Leo's apartment.

"Whatever. I need to go. Bye Leo." Percy sighed as he ran out of the apartment, still holding the iPod. Percy doesn't have time for this today.

"He's totally gonna get lucky thanks to me." Leo smirked as he went back to his Twitter feed.

"Oh my gosh Nico and Will?! I ship it!"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Song 1. Let's Kill Tonight by P!ATD**

Percy put in his earbuds and checked his watch, yes his actual watch not just a cellphone. Call him old fashion.

4:30.

"I have an hour and a half along with a playlist full of Panic! At The Disco songs. Oh whatever should I do." Percy muttered to himself. The choice was obvious, go to Central Park. He walked quickly through the crowds with an apology every once in a while. Percy is not the most coordinated person in the world. At all. Finally he reached the park and went to the small hill that overlooked the skating rink. This time of year it's full of people. Percy knew a tour would be coming up here today but he couldn't bring himself to care. Ignoring his need for a date, Percy watched the skaters. A small group of teenagers were shrieking and laughing with each other. A mom was helping her child skate along the ice.

"They all have someone." Percy thought bitterly as he stood.

He can't stand it anymore.

**Song 2. When The Day Met The Night by P!ATD**

Humming along with the song, Percy walked down the winding paths of Central Park to see his favorite person. Well not really but a close friend.

"Hey Rachel! What are you protesting this time?" Percy asked the red haired girl who was sitting in the middle of the path. They tried to date once but it was like dating your sibling. Ew. Although he could always just invite her as his date for fun.

"The pollution levels. Wanna help?" Rachel responded with a laugh. She protested a new thing every week.

"Count me in." Percy grinned.

"Pick a sign and sit my friend. Also tell me what's wrong." Rachel said happily but I could tell there was a threat in there.

**Song 3. Girl That You Love by P!ATD**

Percy ended up with a small green sign that said "don't pollute your roots" along with a small tree on the front. Classy. So as Percy and Rachel sat holding up signs, Percy spilled to Rachel.

"You are listening to a playlist to get a date?" Rachel exclaimed. "No offense but that doesn't sound like it will work."

"I know," Percy sighed but could stop the small smile from appearing. "I just really need a date or else Poseidon will be so angry."

"I'll always be your fake date if you need me to. Now go. You can't find a date sitting here protesting." Rachel shooed him off. Percy chuckled and continued to walk through the park.

**Song 4. Sarah Smiles**

Percy loves Central Park. It's been his favorite place since he was five and that's not going to change anytime soon.

"I guess I could go to the rock." Percy mumbled to himself, yet again, as he jogged up the tall hill to the giant rock that loomed over it. Since Central Park was 'under' most of New York City the rocks had to be blasted and there was a giant one that people loved to climb on. Percy sat off to the side, so he wouldn't disturb tourist's pictures and checked the time.

4:43 pm.

One hour and who knows how many minutes left to enjoy the park.

Best to not waste it on a rock.

**Song 5. I Write Sins Not Tragedies by P!ATD**

Or maybe it is.

Percy stayed on the rock not because he was tired, please he does gladiator runs all the time that little walk was nothing, but because he wanted to wait to go to his final destination. Not the bar but somewhere in Central Park. It would be a bitter sweet thing really. I mean why go there with no date or anyone you love but who cares. His mom always said that that place is magical. So who cares if he isn't in love.

Unless his mom counts?

**Song 6. Far Too Young To Die by P!ATD**

"Smile!" A random lady with a fanny pack said to her reluctant family.

"But mom isn't the fanny pack enough of a punishment?" The boy groaned as the mom snapped another picture. Percy muffled his laughter at that comment but the mom still heard and glared at him.

Time to go.

"Far too young to die." Percy whisper-singed under his breath. He absolutely loved this song.

Ignoring the crazy looks he got from the lyrics, Percy kept walking.

**Song 7. C'mon by P!ATD and Fun**

He walked and walked and walked. Percy didn't look behind him and walked until he reached the only straight path in Central Park. Then he began to jog, then he ran, running until he couldn't see the people near him. Percy ran down the steps and to the fountain.

He's almost there.

**Song 8. But It's Better If You Do by P!ATD**

Someone stopped him. Percy turned and nearly hit himself. How could he forget that it's his cousin's break time from the boat house and that she always come to the fountain?

"Hi Hazel?" Percy offered weakly but said girl just shook her head.

"Percy why are you running around the fountain like a mad man? I bet you ran through the entire Central Park," Hazel teased before her tone became somber. "Is it time to see her yet?"

"You know I visit her every year around this time." Percy snapped but regretted it at the hurt that flashed on Hazel's face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered but kept running.

**Song 9. Build God, Then We'll Talk by P!ATD**

People were beginning to stare at him. Who wouldn't? A twenty something year old dashing around Central Park, now slowly walking with tears streaming down their face. Percy couldn't help it. Normally he was happy, go lucky, if not a bit obtuse but this time of year he can't help it. Every year around this time he has to go see. See her, if it's even still her.

If she's even still there.

**Song 10. Miss Jackson by P!ATD and LOLO**

"A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud." Percy began to sing, not caring who heard. He was almost there, heck he could be there now but he's been stalling. Shuffling along the path, Percy finally saw it. The Lover's Bridge or whatever name they gave it.

"No one's gonna find Miss Jackson." Percy muttered darkly, this song wasn't helping his mood. He wanted noting more than to leave this park but he couldn't.

So he kept walking.

**Song 11. Collar Full by P!ATD**

"Hi mom. I missed you." Percy smiled as he walked onto the bridge, staring down at the water. His mom was cremated 'cause she wanted to be one with the sea forever. She was killed when Percy was 18. On Christmas Eve Percy's mom, Miss Jackson, went out to buy a last minute gift for him and because of the icy roads she lost control. Sally Jackson died on impact. Thanks to the influence of Percy's father they got to spread her ashes in the river under the lovers bridge, where Sally loved to walk. Her ashes were probably gone by now but Percy didn't care.

The river is still his mom.

**Song 12. Girls/Girls/Boys by P!ATD**

After standing down the river for a little bit Percy stood up to get ready to start the walk to the bar, Olympus. He idled on his way off the bridge but knew he had to go. From his spot near the exit of the bridge he could hear a one sided conversation.

"Yes I can get the project done by New Years Day," A blonde huffed impatiently. "I'm not head architect for nothing!" Percy turned to stare at the girl and shook his head. Work problems. _'Thank gods I don't have any work problems'_ Percy thought but before he could dwell on it anymore the blonde bumped into his chest.

"Sorry sir. Though I wouldn't have ran into you if you weren't in the middle of the walkway." The blonde reasoned and only then did Percy realize he couldn't hear music thumping in his ears anymore.

"Sorry about that. I'm Percy Jackson." Percy apologized, getting his usual smile back. Something about this lady just made him smile.

"And I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."


End file.
